watching carrie the movie
by samlem15
Summary: The characters from carrie the movie (2013) are send the movie. What will be there reaction when they found out about carrie's homelife and powers? And can they chance the end?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone i have the idee to write a fanfiction about the movie carrie (2013)

in with the characters watch the movie.

I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

It was a peachful day in the small town chamberlain, main. The children where at school and the grown up where working or chating at home with each other.

Nobody knew that the next day there would happend something that would turn there world upside down and would found a few things out about a shy, strawberry blond girl who they didnt liked.

Reviews are always welcom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the beginning.

It was a normal lunch break in Ewen High School in Maine.

The populair girls also called the ultra's where sitting and chatting with each other.

The table next sitted the sporters and next to the sporters the gothics and you can go farther so.

But at the end was sitting carrie white, all alone. She was thinking in herself. She had after the break gym, but momma had beated her last night for 'sinning'.

There was no way she could run or if they were going to swimm hide her bruises. And she knew miss desjardin wouldnt except excuses. Just if she wanted to think what she must do about this, the doors slammed open.

Out of the doors came a few grown-ups. Carrie recognized some people, like sue's mother and chris father with chris her boyfriend Billy Nolan. Everyones head was turned to them with a asking look on their faces. The teachers looked also confused.

The principal stood and walked to them and said; Excuse me, but could one of you tell me please what you are all doing here? Is there something wrong?

Not even one seconde after he said that, miss snell stepped in front of him. Miss snell; 'What do you mean sir? We've all got a letter that you wanted to speak with us about something important'.

Behind her sounded approvingly yes. Principal; 'Im sorry but i have no idea where you are talking about, i never send those letter.

The students en teachers now looked also confused. Where were the talking about?

Just if the case couldnt got any weirder, felt in the middle of the hall out of no were a dvd and letter.

Everyones attention was immediatly at the dvd and note.

Billy nolan: What the heck just happend?!

People looked it confused and others, by who the dvd had fallen nearby looked shocked or scared.

After some minutes, some people dared to looking closer at it. In the end the principal walked to the table where the dvd lay on and the note. He looked at them looking for something that was not natural.

Mr Ullman: What is it?

Principal: It is just a dvd.

Everyone looked at him like they didnt believed him but also relieved.

'How can a dvd appear out of nowhere and why is it here' said miss Desjardin. While the rest looked still confused.

Principal: Hey here is a note!

'Then read it! I want to fucking now why there felt a dvd out of nowhere' said Tina Blake.

No one did correct her they all wanted to now the answer on that question.

'Alright' said the principal.

Dear people.

I am have send you this dvd because there is going to happend something terrible in the future.

I want that this not happends,so i thought it will be the best if i let you see it all from the beginning to the end.

I was the one who send all those letters, sorry. But i want that all of you are present while you are watching the movie.

I have only one warning: this dvd can shock you. It will reveal things you didnt knew of before and it are not beautiful things.

But i think that in the end it will be for the best, so even if you want to stop watching this movie or want not see something.

Youre not lucky, youre going to watch all of this! Before that has happend you cant get away and it would be very stupid.

Afther the principal had read this, everyone looked at him shocked.'Is this a fucking joke' said Chris Hargenson.

Principal; im afraid not. To shocked to say something about her language.

Eleanor snell: But i cant stay here i have to go to my bridgeclub.' When she said this more comments where heard.

Miss Desjardin: i think its really important, maybe we must watch it?

A fierce debate erupted. In the end they desided to watch the movie.

The students did found this great. No lessons and like everybody else the were curious about what the dvd would show them.

The grown-ups did their appointments call off and move, and then took a seat in front at the screen (the one you saw in the movie during prom). Which was suspended when the adults were on the phone.

Some people like chris father and sue's parents were sitting next to there daughter/girlfriend.

Miss desjardin was sitting next to carrie. Carrie looked at her. After the accident the had become closer, and miss desjardin knew things of carrie that she wouldnt or didnt dare to tell others.

But she wasnt always speaking the truth to her. Once miss desjardin had saw a big blue bruise on her arm that she had got from momma for 'sinning'. She had lied that she had felt of the stairs. It was even a little true.

Momma had slapped her a few times and had her dragged down the stairs and then locked her in the prayer closet.

She found miss desjardin really nice, even before the accident she had defende carrie and she loved the talks the had in break, but she loved her momma and was afraid for her. No one must never found out what happend at her home.

Carrie was so in her thoughts that she didnt notice that miss desjardin was looking at her and had said something.

'Carrie what do you think this dvd will show us'? Asked miss desjardin carrie again.

'He, oh sorry miss desjardin what did jou said?' Said carrie while she looked with her big, beautiful brown eyes to her.

Everytime miss desjardin looked in those eyes she was surprised how brown and sweet they where.

It was only one of the things you saw from carrie's appearance. Her body was coverd in large, long and old fashioned clothes. Her her and face were the most coverd with a kerchief.

Her eyes looked at her like when the talked in the breaks. Carrie was a nice person to talk with and was not like how the most said she was. When she had first start working here, her fellow workers had warned her for carrie.

They had told her about margareth white and how carrie was exactly the same. Plus she was clumbsy and shy. So when she had saw carrie the first time she had been surprised.

She wasnt like the other teachers described her. Yes she had been shy and a little bit clumbsy, but she wasnt so much religious as the others had said. Now she knew that carrie was also smart and loved things making with the hand like painting, seawing and drawing.

She had saw how carrie tride to fit in and how people treated her. The other teachers did like the didnt saw anything or even helped them!

So she did everything she could to protect her, gived the bullies detentions and talked some times to carrie.

One time after school she had be really furious. She had while she walked to the teachersroom found carrie looking around with tears in her eyes.

She had asked to carrie what was wrong. It looked like that carrie's necklace with jezus was gone. She had looked everywhere but couldnt find it.

When she had said to carrie that she wouldnt proberly found it back, carrie had cried even harder.

After some pushing carrie had told her that the necklace had belonged to her father.

This had shocked miss desjardin. She had heard also about ralph white. He had been a very large man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

He was as much religious as his wife and had always took to work a bible for reading and a gun for killing the antic

hrist if he ever saw him.

Many people had been scared for him and he looked always so hatefull to you with his eyes. He had a few months before carrie's birth died thanks to a construction accident.

She had sented carrie home and had looked for the necklace. After two days she had found it in the park next to school and had the followed day gived to carrie.

Carrie van had hugged her and had said so many times thank you she lost the count.

She looked again at carrie and said: What do you think the dvd wil show us?

Carrie:' i dont now'. But i hope it has nothing to do with me she thought.

Just if miss desjardin wanted to respond the principal screamed: alright everyone be silent the dvd starts in:

3

2

1

Begin.

Hey everyone so here is chapter 2 ,i will as soon as i can post chapter 3. Im sorry that i didnt posted earlier ,but the most know i had problems with my internet. If you read this story you read that carrie wears a kerchief. I dont mean to discremenate people or peoples believe. Its just in many culters and beliefs woman can were something to hide there face and i think that was also with the christians. But i dont now whats the name of it so i say kerchief. Also if there is something like that i think margareth white would force her daughter to wear it because it covers carrie. I also found that cloe mortez did a great job, but was to pretty to be bullied and if there came a remake i always w as nted that carrie weared something to hide her face so that everyone at the prom is shocked when the see her without it. If you all dont really like it i will of course change it. Please let some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapeter 3. Birth of tragedy.

_**the screem showed a blue house.**_

The teachers and students looked confused why were they seeing this house?

While carrie knew that this was her house. Why were they seeing this?

_**The screem was getting closer to the house and there was heard a very hard and loud scream.**_

Most people shifferd when they heard that scream.

**_the sreem moved to the door and then in the house._**

**_Another scream was heard, like there was someone in horrible pain. _**

**_The screem showed a chair and table, on which standed an sewingmachine._**

**_Than the screem moved and stopped for a few secondes by a closet._**

When Carrie saw that thing she felt her hart beating faster.

The prayer closet.

She felt becoming a little sick and didnt knew she was starting to shiffer a little.

Miss desjardin saw that and was asking herself why Carrie would be so afraid of it?

_**The screem then shoved again and showed a staircase on which a bible drenked in blood was lying.**_

Some people reconiged that bible. It was from Margareth White. More than once she had predicted something what was writing in it to them (and when they refused to listen she screamed most of the time that the were going to hell or where sinners).

_**Then the screem showed Margareth White lying on a bed coverd in blood.**_

The students looked first disgusted and then looked to carrie, who got a blush because everybody stared at her.

Why are we looking at the christians freak mother! Yelled chris with annoying in her voice.

Chris! Yelled john hargenson to her with shock on his face that his little girl would say something like this.

But before anyone else could say something the movie played farther.

_** Margareth:' Our father who ares in haven, how... Awwww!**_

_**O god what is this pain. Is it cancer?**_

While the students putted there hands to there ears she they didnt have to heard the screams, especially carrie who had no idea what was happening to her mother and felt happy that her mother was in pain and also angry and sad. Sad because her mother was in pain and angry because she liked it. While the adults started to get a idea what this scene was.

_**Just when she wants to say something she screams again, this time louder than first.**_

_**Margareth stops after some seconds with screeming and looks tired.**_

_**She is taking breath when her face went pale and she looks shocked.**_

_**She moves her eyes to the end of her nightgown and sees something moving under it.**_

The adults looked at each other. They where right this was what they had thought it was. While the students had also figured out what this scene was.

Miss snell 'please say that this is not what i think it is'. Said she to only shaked his head.

_**She slowly picks up the end of her nightgown and sees under it an baby coverd in blood.**_

Freaky carrie's birth thought the students (the adults to but just carrie, not freaky carrie). No one dared to say something.

Carrie had also got it and was surprised. Momma said when she had asked where baby's came from, that one morning you woke up and that there was a baby.

She didnt know much about things like these, but she knew that what she had saw was diffrent from what her mother had told her.

_**Margareth looks shocked to the baby who slowly is opening her eyes and moving.**_

_**Margareth:It's a test.**_

What was this woman saying?

_**Margareth start looking for something and puts out of her nightstand an scisor.**_

Everyone went pale. No it couldnt she wouldnt do...

_**She holds the baby back with her hand, who at this time started moving.**_

Yes she was going to do it. Everyone started to look at carrie like they where afraid she would dissapear or the would see a cut.

Carrie at the moment had become paler and was hold by miss desjardin who couldnt believe what she saw!

That woman, carrie's mother was at the point of killing her daughter!

While the rest of the adults started to trust margareth less. They didnt like the woman but had never thought she would try to do things like this.

Sue snell looked at carrie while her friends had started to whisper again and felt herself even more guilty.

_**Margareth: got it know, got it know.**_

That woman was crazy thought everyone.

_**Margareth wants to attack the child with the scisor and rises her hand.**_

Everyone holded back there breath while miss desjardin holded carrie even stronger.

_**Just when she is about to do it, the scisor stops and the baby starts to cry.**_

Everyone taked breath and were relieved.

But still people were looking worried at carrie (teachers and students).

They had never know about how dangeres margareth really was and were now scarred for there children and carrie.

Was everytine alright with her?They had never mented with margareths raising of carrie.

The day carrie was born they had ignored margareths screamings, thinking she was praying.

When they had figured out what had really happend they had been shocked that she had a child.

Ralph was almost 9 months death and margareth had swore that she never did it.

They had found her a were glad with this events.

Then a thought hitted everyone. What if the police hadnt came in time and margareth had changed her mind or margareth had killed carrie?

These thoughts gave everyone shiffers. Even chris hargenson. Oke carrie was a big religious freak, but she even felt sorry for her!

Sure the didnt like carrie, but she had never had wanted her death!

Whike everybody was thinking about what they had saw, carrie was also thinking

Carrie was at the moment thinking the same thing over and over again.

Momma tried to kill me.

She was heartbroken by this thought. She knew she haddend be surprised knowing momma.

But she had hoped momma loved her even a little.

Momma didnt loved her, the only person she could full trust was miss desjardin at the moment.

I wish that momma had murderd me that day was carrie's last thought before tears were coming out of her eyes.

When miss desjardin saw this she hugged carrie even more and promised herself that if she ever saw margareth white that woman had something to explain.

Nobody saw carrie crying except sue snell with her boyfriend, who after saw this was sure he would take carrie to the prom.

_**Margareth looks confused, but the baby opens her eyes and looks right in those of margareth.**_

Most of the woman started awwwing. Carrie looked so cute as a baby! And those beautiful eyes, they were tracked to them like magnetes.

They had never knew carrie had been so adoribble baby. Margareth had hide carrie as much as she could and when she was older she always weared her kerchief and those stupid clothes.

_**Margareth looks in the baby's eyes and drops her scisor.**_

_**She picks the baby sloely up and starts to hug her and kissing her.**_

_**The scene went black.**_

People were still shocked about what they had saw and now looked at carrie who had cried in miss desjardins arms.

They didnt knew what to do.

Until principal Morton said: carrie...

But miss desjardin who saw that carrie was not in condition to talk made a sign that said we will talk with her about this later.

Just when he wanted to say something, the movie started playing farther.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 playing in the pool.

**_The screem shows now a 15 almost 16 year old carrie wearing an badhead . Also her body is coverd by a towel._**

**_The screem is getting closer to carrie, until you only see her face._**

'She has the same eyes she had as child' thought everyone when the looked at the screem.

'But the dont look so full of life anymore and they look locked'.

**_The screem moves and now shows other girls coming out of the door._**

**_First sue snell followed by chris gargenson, tina blake, heather shrys and the twins nickky and lizzy._**

Some boys did whistle at the pretty girls who they saw in their bikinies.

While heather and sue didnt payed much attention to it, but chris, tina and the twins looked at the boys and smiled enjoying the attention.

Sue was hold by tommy while chris father and billy looked at the boys.

Billy: 'Hey Dicks! Thats mine girlfriend'. While he putted his arm around chris.

Chris smiled at him and gived him a kiss on his lips.

**_They are smiling and talking with each other walking in there bikini's._**

**_Tommy ross walks to sue and starts to kiss her while the other ultra's walk farther to the pool._**

Thanks to this scene some boys and this time also girls started again to whistle.

They looked happy for them couple and some jalous.

Sue did blush when she saw this. Normally she and tommy didnt kiss right in front of everybody.

That time had been different.

And now everyone saw it including her parents! Her mother looked happy for her while her fsther looked like he would love to see something else.

She knew it wasnt tommys fault. 'Her father liked him and they even did real man things together'.

'Her father just found it hard that ' his little princess' had now a boyfriend'.

She thought while tommy putted her even more close to him.

**_Miss desjardin: 'Get in the pool ladies, and tommy ross go to your class'._**

**_Tommy stops kissing sue and pulls back._**

**_Sue walks to the ulltra's and they walk to the pool._**

**_Tommy wants t o walk away but then sees carrie standing and smiles to her._**

**_Carrie looks surprised but smiles a small smile back while girls are running to the pool._**

When Heather saw this she was surprised. Carrie didnt smile back easy (if someone even smiled to her).

**_Miss desjardin: "lets go ladies get in the water!'_**

**_'Chris and sue lets go!' And uses her flute._**

'You dont have to scream that loud' said john hargenson to miss desjardin.

He was still angry that the school refused to give him his right.

He couldnt win with the arguments they had.

One thing he didnt understand.

Why hadnt chris give her ? He understood that she wouldnt that they looked into private stuff, but thanks to this she was missing her junior prom.

After he had said this the other adults looked at him slightly angry, miss desjardin had doing nothing wrong!

Miss desjardin descided to be the smartest of the two and did like she had heard nothing.

**_Carrie also walks to the pool and gets in the water._**

**_The screem shows a few legs of the girls who now stand in the water._**

**_The screem turns and shows now the girls standing in the pool._**

Some of the male students stare at the screem.

But this time they didnt said anything.

**_Sue and chris stand by the net and carrie stands the farest away._**

**_The game begins and sue and chris are doing it good like the rest of the girls (but they are the best)._**

**_After chris scores a point chris and sue share an high five._**

Chris looked after this scene at sue.

How she wished that eveything was like then again.

Now they were fighting with each other because of what happend with carrie in the showers.

Any sympathie she had for carrie was now gone.

Thanks to that religious freak the ultras were falling apart.

Fuck it that her mother tried to kill her, it didnt change how she was.

Thought Chris with anger, her sorry for carrie shoved away for the hate.

**_'Keep it in the air, keep it high!' Screems miss desjardin._**

**_Chris and sue pass the bal and score by the other team._**

Some girls couldnt help it but were acclaiming.

**_Miss desjardin: 'Hit it girls, hit it!'_**

**_Sue and chris sway with each other in the water._**

**_Sue:' dont be afraid of the ball ladies'. While they were swaying._**

**_A girl from the other team slams the ball over the net and it stops just for carrie._**

**_Carrie looks surprised and shy. while the rest of the girls look at her. Unsure about what to do._**

They adults were surprised at this.

They had never thought carrie was this shy!

Sure they had heard it, but everyone also said that she was like her mom.

Maybe they would saw that later?

**_'Alright carrie white'. 'Get carrie in the game'. Says miss desjardin._**

**_Looks to carrie and says: 'You cant stand at the line all the time'._**

**_'Alright carrie surves'._**

Principal morton looked glad at miss desjardin.

This was yes indeed her first year, but the students liked her and he had heard the rumors that she stood up for the misfits.

Especially carrie white.

He was glad he had give her a contract and hadnt let him intimidet by john hargenson.

**_Chris looks at carrie with a evil/ sadestic smile._**

Most people felt now a little angry.

Didnt chris saw that carrie was already nervous enough?

**_Carrie walks forward with the ball in her hands._**

**_'Alright carrie, do it, come on do it'. Says chris._**

**_ While the other girls still stare at carrie._**

**_Carrie trows the ball up and slaps it._**

**_The ball hits sue snells head._**

'Oww' screamed some people while they begon to laugh a bit and pointed.

While other people understood that chris had made carrie so nervoud she had hitted the ball wrong.

**_Chris and the other girls looks surprised and must smile a little._**

**_Carrie looks scared._**

'Why do you look so scared? They are not going to eat you up'. Yelled henry, one of billys friends. While some other snickerd.

Carrie didnt answer. She had be scared how the other students would react for hurting someone like sue.

It was also a reflex she had learnt from living with her mother 15 years.

'And i had my right to be scared' she thought bitter, thinking what had happend at the end.

But sue had tried to put it off, she thought with a little bit happiness.

**_The other girls still smile and chris walks to sue._**

**_'Hahah! Thats so funny chris' says sue._**

**_Chris' carrie... (laughs)._**

**_Everyone starts to laugh and carrie seems not so scared anymore and even smiles a little._**

Tina looked surprised. While carrie was still coverd, she looked pretty while she smiled.

Carrie had very good teeth. She did find herself a bit jalous.

She had must weared bracellets and her teeth werent even that beautiful.

Not that she was going to admit that.

**_Chris: 'You eat shit'! And throws the ball to carrie._**

'Chris'! Screams john hargenson, stunned his princess would say something like that to a girl who hadnt did anything to her.

First that smile and chanting, what was wrong with his daughter?

'Miss hargenson! Detention at wednesday for insulting a student'. Said miss drew the teacher Math.

Who after seeing all this beginned to feel sorry for carrie,

'Chris wanted to say something but before she had the chance her father said: 'You are going to that detention, do you understand that?

Chris sees how angry her father is and looks down, humilated and hopes that this movie would not show more. She then could convince her father that it was carries fault.

The staff smiled but tried to hide it. Maybe john would finally punishes his daughter more.

**_The other girls look at her again and smile harder than first._**

Some girls who had laughed looked now a bit sorry.

**_Carrie's smile starts to faint._**

**_The screems shows than heather, tina, chris and at the end every girl who all laugh out carrie._**

They girls in question were stared by other and while some looked sorry other looked angry at the ground finding this not so big deal.

**_Carrie's smile is completly gone and she looks to the ground._**

**_Im sorry i didnt posted on sunday like i promised. I became sick and today is this first time in a week i dont lay in bed. So sorry!_**

**_Also thanks for the reviews, i had never thought i would get so many (positive) reactions._**

**_Thanks and reviews are always welcom._**


	5. attention

Dear readers. I said i would update this weak but unfortortantly a good friend of mine who was the last weeks very ill had died this week. Im sorry that i promised that i would write next chapter this week. Please understand this and i dont know when i will write the next chapter. But at least you now no that. From samlem15 


End file.
